Tooncrap: The Series
This is a comedy/review web series from the same creator of the original blog this show is based off. Each season has 13 episodes, with the exception of the last few. The series started in January 2010. Season 1 (2010) *1: Battletoads (January 15 2010) *2: Return Of Jafar (January 22 2010) *3: Monster In My Pocket (January 29 2010) *4: Cool World (February 5 2010) *5: Mortal Kombat: Defenders Of The Realm (February 12 2010) *6: Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (February 19 2010) *7: Care Bears 3: Adventures In Wonderland (February 26 2010) *8: Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling (March 3 2010) *9: Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World (March 10 2010) *10: The Secret Of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue (March 17 2010) *11: Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (March 24 2010) *12: Gilligan's Planet (April 7 2010) *13: New Kids On The Block (April 21 2010) Season 2 (2010) *14: Sit Down, Shut Up (May 12 2010) *15: Mega Babies (May 19 2010) *16: Pinocchio 3000 (May 26 2010) *17: Swamp Thing: The Animated Series (June 3 2010) *18: The Super Globetrotters (June 10 2010) *19: Batfink (June 17 2010) *20: Robocop: Alpha Commando (July 14 2010) *21: Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (July 21 2010) *22: Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (July 28 2010) *23: Inspector Gadget Movie (August 4 2010) *24: Son Of The Lion King (August 11 2010) *25: Barbie And The Rockers: Out Of This World (August 18 2010) *26: Barbie And The Sensations In: Rockin' Back To Earth (August 25 2010) Season 3 (2010) *27: Rock-A-Doodle (September 25 2010) *28: The Magic Voyage (October 2 2010) *29: The Jungle Book 2 (October 6 2010) *30: Captain N: The Game Master (October 11 2010) *31: What's Up: Balloon To The Rescue (October 19 2010) *32: Little And Big Monsters (October 25 2010) *33: The Poochie Special (November 2 2010) *34: The Black Cauldron (November 13 2010) *35: A Troll In Central Park (November 20 2010) *36: Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue (November 25 2010) *37: Double Dragon (December 1 2010) *38: The Legend Of Zelda (December 6 2010) *39: DarkStalkers (December 13 2010) Season 4 (2011) *40: Donkey Kong (January 14 2011) *41: Doozy Bots (January 21 2011) *42: Pro Stars (January 28 2011) *43: Donkey Kong Junior (February 4 2011) *44: Spider's Web: A Pig's Tale (February 11 2011) *45: The Pagemaster (February 18 2011) *46: Donkey Kong Country (March 3 2011) *47: Madballs: Gross Jokes (March 10 2011) *48: Sonic Underground (March 17 2011) *49: The Simpsons Pilot: Original Version (April 7 2011) *50: Little Princess School (April 21 2011) *51: Popeye Movie (May 13 2011) *52: Captain Planet: A Formula For Hate (May 20 2011) Season 5 (2011-2012) *53: The Pebble And The Penguin (November 3 2011) *54: Hammerman (November 9 2011) *55: Thumbelina (November 16 2011) *56: Goosebumps: Don't Go To Sleep (November 22 2011) *57: Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (December 12 2011) *58: Frosty Returns (December 23 2011) *59: Dunce Bucket (January 8 2012) *60: Captain Planet: A Good Bomb Is Hard To Find (January 15 2012) *61: Ronald McDonald In Scared Silly (January 24 2012) *62: Defenders Of Dynatron City (February 4 2012) *63: Tiny Robots (February 7 2012) *64: Legend Of The Hawaiian Slammers (February 11 2012) *65: The Cat In The Hat (February 20 2012) Season 6 (2012-2013) *66: Captain Planet: Mind Pollution (November 26 2012) *67: The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros. 3: Kootie Pie Rocks (December 1 2012) *68: Bubsy (December 4 2012) *69: My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (December 22 2012) *70: Johnny Test (February 14 2013) *71: The Rosey And Buddy Show (February 19 2013) *72: Angela Anaconda (October 2 2013) *73: SpongeBob SquarePants: A Pal For Gary (October 6 2013) *74: Captain Planet: 12 Hungry Animals (October 13 2013) *75: My Little Pony: Over Two Rainbows (October 16 2013) *76: Pinky, Elmyra And The Brain (November 16 2013) *77: SpongeBob SquarePants: One Coarse Meal (November 21 2013) *78: Family Guy: The Story Of Brenda Q (December 5 2013) Season 7 (2014-2015) *79: Elf Bowling: The Movie (July 23 2014) *80: Family Guy: Life Of Brian Saga (July 27 2014) *81: Equestria Girls (October 22 2014) *82: Shnookums And Meat Funny Cartoon Show (October 25 2014) *83: The Simpsons: Bart To The Future (November 5 2014) *84: Captain Planet: Population Bomb (November 23 2014) *85: Allen Gregory (December 3 2014) *86: Doug's 1st Movie (December 18 2014) *87: Rubix The Amazing Cube (January 2 2015) *88: The Lorax (January 23 2015) *89: All-Star Rock 'n Wrestling Saturday Spectacular (February 2 2015) *90: South Park: Pip (February 6 2015) *91: Captain Planet: NES Game (February 15 2015) Season 8 (2015) *92: Family Guy: Seahorse Seashell Party (March 13 2015) *93: Bebe's Kids: The Movie (March 15 2015) *94: Eight Crazy Nights (March 19 2015) *95: The Simpsons: Boys Of Bummer (March 28 2015) *96: Bebe's Kids The Game (April 2 2015) *97: Inspector Gadget 2 (April 11 2015) *98: Family Guy: Stewie Is Enciente (April 18 2015) *99: Legends Of Oz: Dorothy's Return (April 20 2015) *100: Ren And Stimpy: Stimpy's Pregnant (May 6 2015) *101: Captain N: How's Bayou (June 17 2015) *102: SpongeBob SquarePants: The Splinter (June 20 2015) *103: My Little Pony: Boast Busters (July 3 2015) *104: TMNT: Mr. Ogg Goes To Town (July 23 2015) Season 9 (2015-2016) After the blog became defunct in 2016, the creator saw this as an opportunity to review more things outside of Tooncrap. *105: The Power Team (August 1 2015) *106: Teen Titans GO!: Let's Get Serious (September 13 2015) *107: Equestria Girls One-Shot Comic (September 27 2015) *108: Wings (November 23 2015) *109: South Park: A Million Little Fibers (December 12 2015) *110: Care Bears And The Land Without Feelings (January 13 2016) *111: Breadwinners (February 5 2016) *112: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Smile For The Ed (February 11 2016) *113: Bucky and Pepito (February 16 2016) *114: Full English (February 26 2016) *115: My Little Pony: So Many Different Ways To Play (March 3 2016) *116: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Beat With A Schtick (March 19 2016) *117: Spaceballs: The Animated Series (March 27 2016) Season 10 (2016) * 118: Disco Worms (June 3 2016) * 119: Titanic: The Legend Goes On (June 17 2016) * 120: Rugrats: Silent Angelica (June 28 2016) * 121: Pound Puppies and the Legend Of Big Paw (July 11 2016) * 122: Arthur: Nerves Of Steal (July 23 2016) * 123: Scrappy: The Little Pest (August 4 2016) * 124: The Legend Of The Titanic (August 26 2016) * 125: The Tom & Jerry Show (September 5 2016) * 126: Tom and Jerry: Baby Puss (September 19 2016) * 127: Time Travel Academy (October 2 2016) * 128: The Powerpuff Girls: Sun Scream (November 7 2016) * 129: The Loud House: Heavy Meddle (November 13 2016) * 130: Tentacolino (November 29 2016) Season 11 (2017) The tenth season was originally going to be the last, but upon discovering some projects left incomplete, he decided to create one more season. This season unlike others consists of 22 episodes. * 131: Jimmy Neutron: Normal Boy (May 1 2017) * 132: Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (May 21 2017) * 133: Hey Arnold!: New Bully On The Block (June 2 2017) * 134: Tom and Jerry: The Movie (June 9 2017) * 135: Winx Club's Fifth Season (June 16 2017) * 136: Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (June 23 2017) * 137: TMNT: Fast Forward (July 5 2017) * 138: Looney Tunes: See Ya Later, Gladiator! (July 10 2017) * 139: The Fox and the Hound 2 (July 17 2017) * 140: Dr. Rabbit (August 11 2017) * 141: The Dreamstone: The Dream Beam Invasion (August 18 2017) * 142: Tiny Toons: Hero Hamton (August 25 2017) * 143: Once Upon A Forest (August 29 2017) * 144: Top Cat: The Movie (September 6 2017) * 145: Sidekick (September 16 2017) * 146: Recess: Jinxed (September 27 2017) * 147: The Little Lulu Show: Green Girl (October 8 2017) * 148: Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (October 22 2017) * 149: Cinderella in the Far West (November 2 2017) * 150: Puppy In My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville (November 14 2017) * 151: Mickey Mouse: Pluto's Party (November 20 2017) * 152: Ratchet & Clank (December 3 2017; series finale) Category:Reviews Category:Comedy Category:Episode list Category:Internet series